With progress of science and technology, display technologies, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic electroluminescence displays (OLEDs), are growing to maturity. Traditional displays, such as cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have already been replaced.
Recently, advantages of flexible display devices have become increasingly prominent. The flexible display devices refers to display devices in which a display panel is bendable and deformable. The flexible display devices have many types, such as flexible organic electroluminescent display devices, flexible electrophoresis display devices, or flexible liquid crystal display devices. A flexible display device includes at least one flexible display panel and a driving circuit controlling the flexible display panel, wherein the flexible display panel is made of a flexible material such that the flexible display panel is flexible, and the flexible display device is bendable.
A new generation of display devices have advantages such as being thin and light, having a high contrast, a fast response time, wide viewing angles, high brightness, and full color. Therefore, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, car displays, laptops, wall-mounted TVs and the military are all very promising applications. In particular, the flexible display device can be kept in a bent state during storage for easy carrying. When working, it is easy to operate. It can also be hung on the body, showing a wearable state. There are many advantages to get more attention.
Flexible display devices and materials need to undergo a bending test to evaluate a bending radius of folding that the material and device can withstand, and the service life. Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1C, FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a flexible display device, wherein a display screen 10 of the flexible display device is disposed on a surface of the flexible display device. A flexible portion 11 is disposed on a side of the flexible display device. The flexible portion 11 can be made of rubber material. The flexible display device is bent inwardly. As shown FIG. 1B, the display screen 10 is located in a bending surface and can test the folding radius and the life of the inner fold. The flexible display device is bent outwards. As shown in FIG. 1C, the display screen 10 is located outside the bending surface and can test the folding radius and life of the outer fold.
However, there is no mechanism specially used for bending tests of a flexible display device in the prior art. As a result, an improved design of a bending test device and system for a flexible display device is provided, and solves the problems existing in conventional technologies.